impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
Mayday/Season 5
TV Series (2008) Also known as: Air Crash Investigation / Air Emergency / Air Disasters Starring: Stephen Bogaert (Narrator) Dramatized reconstruction of real-life air disasters, along with interviews with aviation experts and eyewitnesses. = Episode 1 Invisible Killer (Delta Air Lines Flight 191) = = Episode 2 Gimli Glider (Air Canada Flight 143) = Airbus A321-211 . ]] Antonov An-124 Ruslan & Various Aircraft Seen on panels behind the interviewee. .]] Bell CH-146 Griffon Registration 146454, c/n 46454. Boeing 737-300 Boeing 767-233 (CGI) CGI of the accident aircraft. Registration C-GAUN, c/n 22520 built in 1983. Ran out of fuel and made an emergency landing at Gimli Industrial Park airport on July 23, 1983. All occupants survived. .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Boeing 767-233 Registration C-GAUN, c/n 22520 built in 1983. Ran out of fuel and made an emergency landing at Gimli Industrial Park airport on July 23, 1983. All occupants survived. .]] .]] .]] .]] . Apparently the aircraft's final takeoff.]] Boeing 767-233/ER .]] McDonnell Douglas DC-9-32 Registration C-FTLU, c/n 47196 built in 1968. Air Canada's Flight 797 caught on fire mid-flight and had to make an emergency landing at Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky International Airport on 2 June 1983. 23 passengers died. . ]] . ]] = Episode 3 Behind Closed Doors (American Airlines Flight 96 & Turkish Airlines Flight 981) = = Episode 4 Fanning the Flames (South African Airways Flight 295) = = Episode 5 Dead Weight (Air Midwest Flight 5481) = = Episode 6 Southern Storm (Southern Airways Flight 242) = = Episode 7 Air India: Explosive Evidence (Air India Flight 182) = Boeing 747-437 Ep 5.07 "Air India: Explosive Evidence" CGI. (CGI).]] (CGI).]] Real one. .]] Boeing 737 & Boeing 747 Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King Westland WS-61 Sea King HAR 3 Boeing 747-237B Remains of Air India Flight 182, subject of the episode. .]] Ilyushin Il-96 Ep 5.07 "Air India: Explosive Evidence" .]] McDonnell Douglas DC-10-10 Registration TC-JAV, c/n 46704/29. Flight 981, Crashed over Ermenonville near Paris on the 3 March 1974. .]] Boeing 747-128 On 17 May 1997, the FAA, in conjunction with the Civil Aviation Authority in the United Kingdom, conducted a blast test on an ex-Air France Boeing 747 c/n 20355/105. (reg. F-BPVE when in service). Boeing 747-128 F-BPVE during blast tests at Bruntingthorpe Airfield, Leicestershire, England.]] Airbus A320-214 .]] Boeing 767 Airbus A300 = Episode 8 Mixed Signals (Birgenair Flight 301) = Boeing 757-200 Prototype of the Boeing 757-200 (N757A). A Boeing 757 with its registration ending by UE; seen again in Ep 9.05 Target is Destroyed. Boeing 757-225 CGI of the Boeing 757-225 TC-GEN of Birgenair. Bell UH-1H Iroquois McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Bell OH-58 Kiowa IAI 1125 Astra SPX Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft A general aviation aircraft. Airbus A320 Gulfstream G650 Airbus A319-112 .]] Airbus A320-232 Registration G-MIDR, c/n 1697. Built in 2002, previously registered F-WWIQ then SU-NMA. .]] De Havilland Canada DHC-7 'Dash 7' A Dash 7 is on final approach. Boeing 747-4F6 .]] ATR 72-212 Reg. N429AT ATR 72-212 of American Eagle built in 1994 (c/n 429). Tail fin of Boeing 737-832 from Delta Air Lines in the background (listed below). .]] Cessna 172 Gate gardian at Gregorio Luperón International Airport (Sosúa, Puerto Plata province, Dominican Republic). Boeing 737-832 Reg. N374DA, a Boeing 737-832 (c/n 29622) seen again in Ep. 7.07 Frozen in Flight. .]] = Episode 9 Fatal Distraction (Eastern Air Lines Flight 401) = = Episode 10 Phantom Strike (Gol Transportes Aéreos Flight 1907) = Bell UH-1H Iroquois Boeing 737-8BK .]] .]] Boeing 737-8EH Registration PR-GTL, c/n 34962/2215. .]] Registration PR-GTD, c/n 34653/2039. Gol Transportes Aéreos Flight 1907 broke up and crashed after its wing was cut off by the Bombardier listed below on 29 September 2006. .]] .]] .]] Embraer EMB-135BJ Legacy 600 Registration N600XL, c/n 14500965 built in 2006. Collided in mid-air with Gol Flight 1907 on 29 September 2006. The Legacy's left winglet cut off part of the 737's left wing, causing it to nosedive, break up, and crash. The Legacy sustained damage to its winglet and horizontal stabilizer, but was able to keep flying and made an emergency landing at Cachimbo Airport (---/SBCC). Impounded at Cachimbo Airport (---/SBCC) after the accident. Embraer ERJ 145 family & Boeing 737 & Airbus A319 & Boeing 747 Top to bottom. Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma Sikorsky UH-60L Black Hawk Various Models Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress, Lockheed C-130 Hercules, Consolidated B-24 Liberator, Armstrong Whitworth A.W.38 Whitley, and Consolidated PBY Catalina are recognizable. IAI 1125 Astra Also known as the Gulfstream G100. False registration N600XL applied, representing the Legacy 600 accident aircraft listed above. Category: Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircrarft Orange desk model on the bottom left. = See also = * Mayday at IMDb * Mayday at Wikipedia Category: Airbus A300 Category: Airbus A320 family Category: Antonov An-124 Ruslan Category: Armstrong Whitworth A.W.38 Whitley Category: ATR 72 Category: Bell 212/412 Category: Bell OH-58 Kiowa Category: Bell UH-1 Iroquois Category: Boeing 737 Category: Boeing 747 Category: Boeing 757 Category: Boeing 767 Category: Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Category: Cessna 172 Skyhawk Category: Consolidated B-24 Liberator Category: Consolidated PBY Catalina Category: De Havilland Canada DHC-7 Category: Embraer ERJ 145 family Category: Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma Category: Gulfstream G650 Category: IAI Astra Category: Ilyushin Il-96 Category: Lockheed C-130 Hercules Category: McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Category: McDonnell Douglas DC-10 Category: Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King Category: Sikorsky UH-60 Category: Aeroflot Category: Air Canada Category: Air India Category: American Eagle Category: British Midland International Category: Delta Air Lines Category: Gol Transportes Aéreos Category: Philippine Airlines Category: South African Airways Category: Turkish Airlines Category: US Airways Category: Volga-Dnepr Airlines